No Other
by Cute Hyukkie
Summary: Sebelum KTT ke-20 dimulai,terjadi terror terus menerus disejumlah negara, walaupun begitu, pemimpin dunia memastikan kalau KTT-20 akan tetap berlanjut, apa yg akan terjadi saat KTT-20 berlangsung? MalayIndoNether, Yaoi! Sorry summarynya jelek DX


Disclaimer : Aku bukan yang punya Hetalia, tuh yg punya *nunjuk-nunjuk Hidekaz Himaruya yg lagi asyik menggambar chara Hetalia*

Warnings : Shonen-ai, OOC, OCs, AU, typos, **banyaknya karakter dan pairing**. Don't like don't read!

Pairing : MalayIndoNether, ThaiViet, FrancUK RussAme, GerIta, PruCan, AusHung, dan **masih sangat banyak lagi** yang lainnya.

Summary : KTT G-20 tahun 2010 akan dilaksanakan di Oasis of the Seas, kapal pesiar terbesar dan termewah didunia. Namun sepertinya, KTT tahun ini tidak akan berjalan lancar dikarenakannya terjadi terror berurutan dibeberapa Negara yang menjadi anggota G-20 termasuk salah satunya, Indonesia . I'm sorry T.T I know this is so bad summary….

* * *

**No Other**

Sore ini begitu indah, matahari masih bersinar cerah, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus lembut membawa kedamaian dan keceriaan bagi warga Kota Jakarta yang tengah menghabiskan sore mereka dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kompleks perumahan mereka untuk sekadar menghabiskan waktu, bersilahturami ke sanak saudara atau hanya bersenda gurau dengan sahabat ditaman -atau dimana saja seterah benak kalian-.

Di sebuah rumah mungil nan asri didekat perumahan -sengaja saya tidak memakai kata kampung- suku Betawi, sang personifikasi Negara yang memiliki lebih dari 17.000 pulau tengah menyeduh teh didapurnya, dengan perlahan dituangkannya teh dari sebuah teko antik ke tiga buah cangkir yang tak kalah antiknya, memasukan dua setengah sendok gula ke masing-masing cangkir lalu menuangkan sedikit susu pada salah satu cangkirnya.

Dia mengaduknya perlahan, matanya yang berwarna cokelat muda yang biasanya memancarkan keceriaan kini redup, pandangan matanya nanar menatap kosong pada tiga buah cangkir berisi teh racikannya. Mungkin dia akan terus seperti itu jika suara laki-laki bernada tegas tidak memanggilnya dari arah ruang tamu…

"Kak Nesia! Kok Kakak lama sekali membuat tehnya? Apa perlu kubantu?"

Indonesia tersentak kaget, dengan segera dia menaruh tiga gelas teh yang baru saja dia buat ke nampan, berikut sepiring kudapan khas Betawi seperti kue pepe, kue biji ketapang dan kue pancong.

"Maaf Singapore, aku sedikit melamun tadi jadinya kelamaan. Silahkan nikmati minuman dan kudapannya, kudapannya semuanya khas Betawi lho, kamu belum pernah coba kan? Makanlah, kalau kamu berkunjung lebih lama akan kubuatkan kerak telor khas Betawi untuk makan malam" oceh Indonesia semangat, dia meletakkan sajian itu didepan tamunya yang merupakan salah satu adiknya, laki-laki berwajah imut dan manis dan merupakan personifikasi salah satu negara yang paling maju di Asia, Singapore.

"Kakak Nesia baik-baik saja?" Singapore tidak mengubris ocehan Kakaknya, dia sibuk mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Indonesia. Senyumnya mengembang namun Singapore tahu itu adalah senyum palsu, Kakaknya begitu payah dalam berbohong, begitupun kali ini, dia dapat merasakan sesuatu tengah mengusik relung hati Indonesia.

Walau selama hampir tiga bulan ini mereka tak saling kirim kabar karena masalah dalam Negari masing-masing, Singapore tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Kakaknya dan dia sebagai adiknya ingin mengetahui apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

"Kamu kok malah tanya itu sih, Singapore? Aku gak papa kok, Cuma kelelahan saja, mungkin. Ayo, dimakan kudapannya, ntar aku nangis lho kalau nggak dimakan…" canda Indonesia, berusaha menutupi kegundahan dihatinya, dia tak ingin merepotkan adiknya dalam masalah yang tidak terlalu jelas ini.

Singapore tahu Indonesia menutupi masalah darinya, dia menghormati keputusan Kakaknya itu dengan tidak menanyakan lebih jauh lagi. _Mungkin kalau sudah siap, Indonesia akan menceritakan semuanya padaku_.

Keduanya nation itu terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai suara cempreng nan berisik bergema di gendang telinga mereka.

"SINGAPORE! KAK INDONESIA! MAAF AKU TELAT!" teriak Malaysia dari luar, nation cowok berambut hitam legam dan bermata coklat itu dengan sangat tidak sopannya menjeblak pintu, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebum, siapapun yg melihat kelakuannya pasti berpikir kalau dia tak punya sopan santun, diperparah dengan dia melakukan tindakan tak beretiket itu dengan kakinya.

Singapore hanya bisa menghela napas panjang mendengar bunyi-bunyi keras dari arah teras depan yang dihasilkan oleh Kakak keduanya itu. Pandangannya beralih ke Indonesia untuk melihat reaksinya, biasanya kalau Malaysia seperti ini Indonesia akan langsung menyahut dengan komentar super tajam namun lebay.

Namun, tidak, Indonesia sama sekali tidak memaki-maki Malaysia, dia sama sekali tidak menghampiri Malaysia dan mencekiknya. Yang Indonesia lakukan hanya menatap cangkir tehnya dengan pandangan kosong, mukanya pucat dan kaku.

"Kak Nesia, kakak kenapa?" Tanya Singapore khawatir. Ini benar-benar bukan seperti Indonesia yang biasanya, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk! Apa Malaysia tahu sesuatu? _Aku harus menanyakannya segera padanya_. Baru saja Singapore beranjak dari sofa untuk menghampiri Malaysia di depan, Malaysia sudah berada diambang pintu, dia tersenyum lebar namun bukannya balas tersenyum, Singapore malah menautkan kedua alisnya, dia merasakan perasaan aneh, _aku merasakan firasat buruk_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kak Malaysia! Jangan ribut dirumah orang dong! Gak sopan tau!" bentak Singapore berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari firasat aneh didalam benaknya. Malaysia hanya membalas bentakan adiknya dengan seringai.

"Kak Nesia, marahin Malay juga dong!" ujar Singapore menoleh ke arah Indonesia, mukanya yang tadinya cemberut langsung berubah menjadi sangat khawatir saat melihat Indonesia.

"Oi! Nesia! Kamu kenapa?" ujar Malaysia panik, dia langsung menghampiri kakaknya yang terlihat sangat lemah.

"Ti…tidak, aku tidak apa-apa… Cuma kelelahan saja, maaf membuat kalian khawatir…" ucap Indonesia lirih, berusaha bangkit dari duduknya, namun gagal, kakinya tak bisa menopang tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah, Kakak jangan memaksakan diri. Istirahat saja dikamar, kita undur saja pertemuan keluarga ini sampai Kakak sembuh." Kata Singapore lembut, sambil mengusap-usap punggung Indonesia.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Malay, jangan berisik dan cepat duduk ditempatmu! Kita buka acara ini dengan membaca do'a seperti biasa!" bentak Indonesia serak, Singapore dan Malaysia mematuhinya, mereka tak ingin membuat kondisi Indonesia bertambah buruk mengingat keras kepalanya dia, kalau permintaannya tidak dipenuhi.

Setelah membaca do'a, Indonesia memulai perbincangan dengan menanyakan kabar negera masing-masing nation,

Sembari menjawab, Malaysia menyalakan televisi…

"Keadaan negaraku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang terlalu spesial. Paling cuma sedikit.." Malaysia menggantungkan jawabannya diudara kosong. Pandangannya terpaku kearah layar televisi.

"Malay, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Indonesia, dia mengikuti pandangan Malaysia begitupun Singapore, keduanya langsung tersentak kaget.

"Ya, Allah.." bisik Indonesia

Gambar dilayar televisi memperlihatkan bangunan-bangunan yang memiliki luas seukuran lapangan sepak bola standar, hancur. Seluruh bangunan rata dengan tanah, tidak ada bangunan yang masih berdiri lebih dari satu lantai. Seorang pembaca berita yang sudah sering muncul dilayar televisi, mulai membacakan berita mengenaskan itu…

"….. baru saja, sekitar pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh menit malam waktu setempat, terjadi ledakan dashyat di Tokyo, Jepang. Kejadian ini menewaskan lebih dari seratus tujuh puluh dua orang. lebih dari delapan bangunan rata dengan tanah. Menurut pihak yang berwajib, ledakan terjadi karena kesengajaan, ditemukan sebuah …."

Pandangan mata Indonesia mengabur…

_Dia benar-benar melakukannya…_

_Persis sama yang dia katakan ditelepon…._

Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang tertelan kegelapan, dia dapat mendengar suara Singapore meneriaki namanya….

TBC

* * *

Hyaa.. akhirnya aku bikin Fic Hetalia juga XD

Maaf ya kalau Fic ini aneh, abal, GJ, ancur, sampah, dsb

Lama hiatus jadi lupa bagaimana cara menulis fanfic yang baik dan benar :p

Saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan, jadi tolong bantu saya, untuk Senpai-Senpai di fandom Hetalia ini :D

Note : warning yang di bold harap dipertimbangkan, karena di fanfic ini memang bakal banyak banget karakter dan pairing, kalau gak suka jangan dibaca, okay? Dan saya BUKAN orang Betawi, saya orang Sunda XD

Tolong di review ya? flame juga gk papa kok^o^

With Love Hyukkie :)


End file.
